A Different Chance
by KimandRon4EverandAlways
Summary: What if Jess had come back for Rory's Graduation? How much would be different? My version of There's No Strings Attached Pinocchio and beyond. LIT! I Don't own Gilmore Girls.


Chapter 1:

Rory was busy back stage of the graduation when Madeline came up to her. "Rory?" "Oh hi Madeline" she said. "There's some really cute boy looking for you?" Rory looked at her surprised. "Who?" "I don't know but he's looks hot in that leather jacket" Leather Jacket? Is Jess here? Rory thought. "Where is he?" "Over there" she pointed Rory turned around and saw Jess leaning against the wall.

She sighed and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. "Well it's nice to see you too" "Jess" She said. "I'm sorry…I just…I wanted to see you I needed to talk to you" Rory rolled her eyes. "You should've talked to me before you got on the bus!" She said. "Rory I'm sorry okay? Everything was screwed up, I wasn't graduating Luke kicked me out, the fight with you my dad showing up and I couldn't take you to prom I wasn't thinking" "Jess you left without even saying goodbye" Rory said crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you know how much that hurt? I'm your girlfriend and you what didn't trust me enough to talk to me?" Rory asked almost in tears.

"No that's not it Rory I trust you" "Then why wouldn't you talk to me?" She asked. "I didn't talk to you because…" He paused. "Because why Jess?" "I thought I'd failed you! Like you'd be disappointed because I was graduating I thought you'd think I was a loser and you wouldn't want to date a loser you know there are no loser at Yale" Jess said. Rory smiled slightly. "Jess I could never be disappointed in you or think that you're a loser" "Come on Rory! I'm not graduating high school, I'm not going to college you think I'd be the best guy for you?" Jess asked.

"You're such an idiot!" "What?" "Jess, of course you're the guy for me! Jess you're the one! When you left my heart broke! I cried all night! I couldn't stop thinking about you I never did that with Dean! I've never felt the way I do about you on any other guy before! I love YOU!" She shouted which brought attention on her. Jess just looked at her. Before stepping forward and grabbing her and kissing her. She didn't resist she just wrapped her arms around him kissing him.

Lorelai was walking back stage when she froze seeing Rory and Jess. She thought he was gone. She saw them pull away. "For the record I do I love you too" "Really?" She heard Rory ask. "Rory I've been in love with you sense the first day I saw you I've never stopped" he said. "I love you Jess So much" She said kissing him. "I'm sorry I left" "I know you are" she said. "But this doesn't mean your completely off the hook you know" "I know we can talk later?" "Yea we can talk later…" "So does that mean you're staying?" Rory asked. "I'm staying" "For good?" "Yes for good" Rory smiled and hugged him.

"Hey you two" Lorelai came up to them. "Mom…" Rory said. "How long?" "Long enough" she looked over at Jess. "I have one thing to say" "Mom" Rory warned. "No just let me say this, I've never liked you" "I know" "I never liked you because I thought you'd break my daughter's heart which you did…" "I know and I'm sorry" "I thought you were like her father always leaving without a notice leaving her heart broken…" she paused. "But listening to you today I realized you're not her father" "Well that would just be wrong if I was" Jess joked Lorelai chuckled. "No what I mean is you came back…Chris he never came back" Rory smiled. "And you did you came back and I do think you love my daughter" "So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Jess asked.

"Now don't get too carried away you're going to have to get back on my good side buddy because you did break my daughters heart" "You will at least try?" Rory asked. "I will try" "Well you can start by talking to Luke" "What?" "Luke kicked me out" "I could try but I don't know how much I help I'll be" Lorelai said. "Okay I have to go hey mom is there an extra seat?" "Yea why?" "For Jess" "Yea no problem" Lorelai said. "Thank you mom!" she said kissing both their cheeks got to go I love you both" "Back at ya kid" Lorelai said. "Come on we can still get that seat" Lorelai said.

Both Lorelai and Jess walked back to their seats. "Hey guys look who I found" Lorelai said everyone looked up and Luke was surprised. "Jess what are you doing here?" Luke asked. "I'm back" he said. Luke was about to say something but Lorelai stopped him. "Let's save this for later" She said. He sighed. "Jess these are my parents Richard and Emily" "Hi" Jess said. "We've met Lorelai" "I know you two have but Dad hasn't met him yet" "Dad this is Rory's boyfriend Jess he's also Luke's nephew" "Well it's nice to meet you young man" Richard said. "You too sir" Jess said as they both sat down.

"So Jess you're a senior?" Richard asked. "I am" he replied. "Dad maybe we shouldn't…" "No it's fine Lorelai" Jess said. "Okay" "So when's your graduation ceremony?" Richard asked. "Actually I'm not graduating" "Oh" Richard said. "I missed a too few many days of school but I'm going to summer school and I plan on working as hard as I can graduate" "Yes and dad he's actually really smart" Lorelai said. Richard nodded. "He like's reading" "You do?" "Yes I do" "Who's your favorite author?" "Hemmingway" "Really?" "Yea I've tried getting Rory into him but she still doesn't like him" "Trust me I've been trying to get her into Hemmingway for years it's never going to happen" He whispered. "Okay if we could stop the male bonding it's about to start" Lorelai said.

The ceremony was over and everyone was waiting out in the parking lot Jackson and Luke continued their decision of the construction Richard and Jess talked about books. "Well I will definitely try that book you suggested." Richard said. "You should it's really good" "Hi guys" rory smiled. "Well look it's our little graduate!" Lorelai said hugging her. "Mom" "you were wonderful Rory" Emily said. "Thanks grandma" "It was great Ror" Jess said. "Hey Jess!" "I better get to Luke before he has a cow" Jess said smiling kissing her cheek. Rory blushed. "Well Rory he's a nice young man I approve" Richard said. "Really?" She lit up. "Yes I do" Richard said. "Thank you Grandpa" She said hugging him. "Well before we go we have a present" "You didn't have get me anything" "We wanted to" Richard said. "Come on" Richard said Rory followed him into the parking lot. "Here" He said handing her keys to her car. "OH my GOD! You didn't?" Rory asked. "Yes it's the one with the pink bow" Richard said. "Thank you So Much!" She said hugging them. "You're welcome now we must get going" Richard said. "We love you Rory" "love you to" Rory said.

Both Rory and Lorelai turned to walk away. "So this has been quite a day" Lorelai said. "Yes it has" "I mean my father Richard Gilmore your grandfather approved of Jess" Lorelai said. "Don't sound so surprised" "Why? Rory my parents would have never approved of Jess! I mean he's not graduating not going to college" "Mom…maybe grandpa saw how smart he was and realized he was a good guy" "Whatever you want to think" Lorelai said. "Come on it's party time!" she said.

Rory and Jess were sitting on the porch just talking. "So Europe?" "Yea The whole summer that's three months" Jess raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" "Nothing" "Rory? We're being honest remember?" "I just…I'm afraid…that you're going to…" 'I'm not going to leave Rory I love you" Rory smiled. "I love you too" Rory said kissing him.

Lorelai walked out onto the porch. "Hey! Hey! There are more people who want to have time with guest of honor and not all of them only want her for her mouth" Lorelai said. Both pulled away. "I'm coming in just a second mom" Rory said. "Okay just one more minute" She said returning to the party. "Want to come in for a little bit?" "I can't have to go talk to Luke I promised I'd come back after I came here" "Okay" she said. "But I'll see you tomorrow before we leave?" "Of course" "Love you" "Love you too" They kissed.


End file.
